Life For Me
by YukiHime08
Summary: NaruHinaDarkDays / DLDR / Berjanjilah padaku untuk menjalani hidupmu dengan baik. Aku tidak akan pernah jauh darimu, aku akan selalu mengawasimu meski raga ini tak sanggup bersanding bersamamu. Aku akan setia menunggumu, apapun yang terjadi. Karena itu berjanjilah sampai saatnya tiba kita akan kembali bertemu, jalanilah hidupmu dengan baik hanya untukku
1. Chapter 1

Aku ingin mati. Tidak ada lagi tujuanku untuk dapat hidup di dunia ini. Aku tak sanggup melakukan apa - apa untuk memperbaiki kehidupanku. Ayah berkata bahwa aku tidak berguna dan menyesal sudah membesarkanku. Sedangkan Ibu menyesal sudah melahirkan anak bodoh sepertiku ke dalam dunia ini.

Gelap.

Itulah dunia yang kurasakan saat ini. Setiap hari diliputi oleh kegelapan. Aku tak lagi mempunyai semangat untuk menjalani hari - hariku layaknya anak - anak lain di sekitarku.

Ayah, Ibu mengapa kalian meninggalkanku sendiri?

Jika kalian saja yang notabene adalah kedua orang tua kandungku saja tak menerimaku, bagaimana aku dapat diterima oleh masyarakat luas yang bahkan tak mempunyai hubungan darah apapun denganku?

Aku harus bagaimana? Untuk apa aku terlahir dan hidup di dunia yang penuh dengan kekosongan ini? Kenapa aku masih bernafas? Seseorang, kumohon beritahu aku jawaban atas semua pertanyaanku.

Mati!

Kata yang selalu terngiang dalam pikiranku. Kematian, benar juga. Jika aku mati, maka semuanya akan berakhir. Jika aku mati, maka tak akan ada lagi yang perlu kutakutkan. Jika aku mati, maka aku tak akan lagi hidup dalam kesendirian dan kehampaan dunia ini.

...

"Hari yang indah untuk mati." Gumamku seraya mengaitkan tali pada sebuah pohon di balik bukit belakang tempatku menimba ilmu.

Saat ini adalah waktu yang sangat tepat untuk menikmati kematianku. Pada malam yang sangat gelap, di mana bulan tak bercahaya dan tidak ada seorang pun di tempat yang sangat sepi seperti ini.

Sehingga tak akan ada yang menemukan mayatku. Dan keesokan harinya orang - orang akan berkata, "Betapa malangnya bocah itu."

Percayalah bahwa aku baik - baik saja. Aku akan pergi dengan tenang, ke tempat di mana tak akan ada lagi rasa sakit dan penderitaan. Yang ada hanyalah kedamaian dan kebahagiaan abadi.

" _Sayonara_." Lirihku. Kedua tanganku mengambil tali dan mengarahkan leherku pada lubang yang sudah kusimpulkan.

Aku akan segera menyusul kalian, Ayah, Ibu.

...

"Ka.. Kau mau apa?" Suara gemertak gigi dari seorang gadis mengejutkanku dari belakang.

Harusnya tidak ada orang apalagi seorang gadis di malam yang gelap dan sepi seperti ini. Apa mungkin? Hantu? Ah, tidak. Aku tidak percaya dengan adanya hantu atau makhluk gaib sejenisnya.

Perlahan aku menolehkan kepalaku hendak melihat sosok yang menghentikan kegiatanku untuk pergi ke alam yang lebih baik.

"Ha..." Aku tak mampu mengeluarkan suaraku. Mataku terhipnotis pada sosok gadis yang berada di hadapanku saat ini.

Bukan!

Aku terdiam bukan mengangumi kecantikannya namun, karena ini kali pertamanya aku melihat bahwa sosok makhluk itu asli. Makhluk yang selama ini kuanggap sebagai mitos dan takhayul semata.

Surai indigo panjang yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, kedua kaki yang tak menyentuh tanah serta iris mata yang berwarna putih layaknya seorang -

"Hantu!" Teriakku dengan kencang.

"Di mana?! Di mana hantu?! Kyaa!" Teriak gadis itu tak kalah histerisnya. Oh, apakah hantu itu tidak waras? Atau dia tak menyadari betapa mengerikannya wujudnya saat ini?

"Si.. Siapa kau?!" Jangan - jangan gadis ini hanya seorang manusia biasa sama sepertiku. Mungkin saja ada kamera tersembunyi yang sedang mengawasi gerak - gerikku dan ingin mengerjaiku. Siapa yang tau?

" _Watashi wa Hime desu. Douzu yoroshiku, onegaishimasu_." Ujarnya seraya berojigi 45° ke arahku.

Demi _Kami sama_! Gadis ini terlalu bodoh untuk menjadi seorang hantu.

"Siapa yang menanyakan namamu?! Aku bertanya kau ini apa?! Kenapa kau melayang? Kenapa kau - "

"Ah! Apa aku sudah mati?! Ini pasti mimpi kan?! Atau aku sudah berada di dunia lain?!" Ujarku sambil menarik - narik surai pirangku kasar.

Aku pasti bermimpi. Belakangan ini aku sering bermimpi buruk, atau mungkin aku sudah mati namun aku tak menyadarinya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"..." Suasana menjadi hening untuk sejenak namun terasa begitu mencekam bagiku. Gadis itu sama sekali tak menggubris dan menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa Ia hanya menatapku dengan pandangan mengerikan seperti itu?

"Kau - "

"Apa yang kau lakukan di atas bukit pada tengah malam seperti ini?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Untuk apa aku menjawab pertanyaanmu? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Ucapku sinis pada gadis aneh itu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku tidaklah sama sepertimu. Aku bukan seorang manusia. Untuk apa kau menanyakan hal yang sudah kau ketahui jawabannya?" Ucapan gadis itu membuat seluruh tubuhku merinding. Jadi dugaanku benar? Gadis ini adalah - ?

Hantu!

Aku berlari dengan cepat menuruni bukit dan meninggalkan tali yang tergantung di atas pohon sendirian, aku harus kabur. Pikiranku tak dapat berjalan dengan normal. Bagaimana mungkin ada hantu di saat - saat kematianku? Aku berubah pikiran. Aku tidak mau mati! Aku takut hantu!

Masih dapat kurasakan tatapan mata dari gadis yang seakan mengikutiku dari belakang, membuatku merinding dan gemetar ketakutan.

...

"Hufh haah hufh haah." Kubanting dan kukunci pintu rumahku dengan keras serta mengatur nafasku yang mulai habis akibat perbuatan hantu itu.

" _Kuso_!" Umpatku sambil menendang meja yang ada di hadapanku sampai segala barang yang ada di atasnya jatuh berserakan ke lantai.

 _"Kenapa kau masih hidup? Kenapa kau belum juga mati? Matilah, dasar manusia tak berguna! Kau hanya menyia - nyiakan waktumu! Lebih baik kau mati! Mati! Mati! Mati! Mati!"_

"Aakhh, berhenti! Hentikan!" Kutarik serta kupukul kepalaku dengan kasar, suara - suara dalam otakku tak dapat berhenti berbicara. Mereka menyuruhku untuk segera mati. Andai mereka tau bahwa aku pasti sudah mati jika saja hantu itu tak muncul dan menghalangi kematianku.

Manik _shapire_ -ku terarah pada sebuah gunting tajam yang terdapat pada laci kamarku, "Tenang, Naru akan segera mati dan menyusul kalian. Kalian tak akan kesepian lagi." Tangan kananku mengarahkan gunting tajam itu ke leherku. Cara mati yang mudah bukan?

Selamat tinggal duniaku yang fana.

"Wah ternyata kau memang berniat untuk mati ya?"

"Mau apa kau ke sini lagi?! Kau mengikutiku ya?" Sial, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyadari bahwa hantu ini memgikutiku? Aku sempat melupakan fakta bahwa Ia adalah seorang hantu. Wajar saja jika aku tak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Rumahmu bagus juga, sayang sekali penuh debu dan serangga. Sudah berapa tahun kau tidak merapikannya? Kenapa kau berwajah seperti itu?"

"Hei hantu sial! Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku, hah?! Siapa yang mengutusmu? _Kami sama?! Lucifer?_! Jawab aku!" Teriakku tepat di hadapan wajahnya seraya menarik rambutnya untuk menatapku.

Persetan dengan hantu, malaikat atau apapun itu! Aku sudah muak!

"Hiks, hiks, hiks." Eh? Me.. Menangis? Aku baru tau hantu bisa menangis?

"He.. Hei, jangan menangis! Hantu, apa kau baik - baik sa - " Gadis itu menoleh padaku dengan air mata darah mengaliri seluruh wajahnya.

"Gyaa!" Sial! Mengerikan sekali!

"Eh? Ma.. Maaf, apa aku menakutimu? Hahahaha." Tawanya pecah menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Aku menyesal sudah menghawatirkan gadis itu.

"Apa maumu di sini, hantu?"

"Jahat sekali, tak bisakah kau memanggilku dengan sebutan _Hime_?" Ujarnya seraya melayangkan tubuhnya dan menyenderkan tangan mungilnya ke atas kepalaku.

Hantu macam apa yang menyebut dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan _Hime_ )*?

"Aku butuh tidur." Gumamku lirih sambil membaringkan tubuhku ke atas kasur yang reot dan mencoba memejamkan kedua mataku. Aku terlalu lelah dan kesepian, sampai - sampai aku membayangkan sesuatu yang tidak nyata.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya dengan wajah yang dimiringkan dengan polosnya padaku. Huh, dasar hantu sok polos, menyebalkan!

"Tidur! Lebih baik kau menghilang sana!" Aku lelah, aku ingin memejamkan kedua mataku dan berharap tidak akan bangun lagi untuk selamanya.

 **[•••]**

 **つづく**

 **07.10.16 ©Yuki Hime**


	2. Chapter 2

Aku berjalan menelusuri jalanan yang biasa kulewati ini dengan lesu dan lunglai bagaikan orang yang sudah kehilangan kewarasannya. Ya, aku gila! Aku menjadi gila karena hantu sial itu terus mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi! Terkadang aku sampai harus berteriak dan mengibaskan tanganku untuk mengusirnya pergi dari hadapanku.

Tentu saja orang - orang akan menganggapku gila, tapi biarlah. Toh mereka juga tak akan percaya jika aku berkata bahwa hidupku sedang kacau akibat hantu gila yang terus menerus menempel padaku.

 **D+1 Setelah bertemu Hantu**

 _"Hei, siapa namamu? Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau mengabaikanku ya? Warna matamu sangat indah." Hantu itu melayang - layang di atas kepalaku, aku bahkan tak dapat memakan sarapanku dengan baik karena ulahnya yang sangat mengganggu._

 _"Hei, kau benar - benar mengabaikanku? Huh!" Ia berpaling dari padaku. Akhirnya aku dapat menikmati duniaku yang damai kembali._

 _"Boo!" Hantu itu muncul secara tiba - tiba dari bawah mangkuk sereal yang sedang kusantap dan berteriak tepat di hadapan wajahku dengan wajah jeleknya. Ia merubah wajah cantiknya - ups, ralat! Maksudku wajah normalnya menjadi wajah seseram zombie!_

 _"Bruh! Ohok ohok ohok!" Kusemburkan sereal yang ada dalam mulutku tepat pada wajahnya. Aku tersedak dan mencoba memukul dadaku untuk memulihkan kembali kondisiku._

 _"Hei hantu gila! Apa kau berniat membunuhku, hah?!"_

 _"Tidak masalah kan? Bukankah kau sangat ingin mati?" Ujarnya dengan santai, Ia menopangkan tangannya pada kepalaku._

 _Twitch*_

 _Urat - urat perempatan muncul di seluruh dahiku. Aku tidak tahan lagi! Kumohon, demi Kami sama! Usirlah hantu ini dan jangan biarkan Ia menggangguku lagi!_

 _"Hei, hantu! Apa kau tidak ingin kembali ke tempat asalmu? Di mana rumahmu? Neraka? Surga? Kutebak dari kelakuanmu mungkin kau tinggal di neraka!" Ujarku memanasi._

 _Namun reaksi yang kuterima sangatlah berbeda dengan ekspektasiku. Gadis itu merubah air wajahnya serta menitikan beberapa tetes air mata, Ia terdiam lalu sesaat Ia pergi menghilang dari hadapanku._

 _Wajah yang menyedihkan itu, mengapa nampak tak asing bagiku?_

 **D+2**

 _Hari ini gadis hantu itu sama sekali tak menampakkan wujudnya padaku. Terbesit rasa bersalah dalam hatiku saat aku mencoba mengingat ekspresi wajahnya kemarin. Tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku harus merasa kasihan terhadap hantu? Bukankah itu adalah kesalahannya sendiri, siapa suruh terus mengganggu kehidupanku dan menggagalkan rencanaku untuk mati._

 _"Haah, akhirnya hari ini aku bisa mati dengan tenang." Gumamku, hari ini sudah kuputuskan bahwa aku akan mati di rumah. Biarlah aku mati bersama dengan kenangan yang berada di dalam rumah ini._

 _Aku ingin kematian yang cepat dan mudah. Bagaimana jika menggunakan racun? Ya, kematian yang cepat dan indah. Kubuka lemari peninggalan Ibuku, beliau menyimpan sebotol racun sianida. Aku sendiri pun tak tau apa alasan Ibu menyimpan racun yang amat mematikan tersebut. Racun itu pulalah yang menjadi penyebab kematian Ayahku di masa lalu._

 _"Sayonara..." Tangan kananku membuka botol yang berisi sianida yang terbungkus rapi dalam sebuah kapsul. Aroma kematian menyeruak menembus hidungku sesaat setelah aku membuka tutup botol tersebut dan sesaat sebelum aku menegak seluruh kapsul itu, suara teriakan mengejutkanku dari belakang._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan!"_

 _"Akh!" Keterkejutanku membuat botol yang berisi racun itu terlepas dari genggamanku dan dengan indahnya berserakan di atas lantai yang basah dan lembab._

 _"Kau! Kenapa kau kembali?!" Teriakku kesal namun mengapa? Kenapa hatiku terasa begitu hangat dapat melihatmu kembali?_

 _"Karena kau benar - benar bodoh! Tidak bersyukur! Mengesalkan! Kekanak - kanakan! Manja! Tidak menghargai hidup! Mengasihani diri sendiri!" Ocehan - ocehan gadis itu bagaikan pisau yang menusuk kepalaku._

 _"Tau apa kau tentang kehidupanku?!"_

 _"Aku memang tak tau tentang kehidupanmu! Namun taukah kau tentang kehidupanku? Bagaimana rasanya tak dapat pergi kemana pun? Terjebak dalam dunia ini? Melihat orang - orang bahagia sedangkan aku tersiksa? Apa kau pernah berpikir untuk berada dalam posisiku?!"_

 _Tak pernan terpikirkan olehku tentang kehidupan orang lain yang lebih sulit daripadaku. Sejak dahulu, aku selalu menganggap bahwa diriku adalah manusia paling malang di muka bumi ini. Dan sejak itulah selalu muncul dalam pikiranku, kalau kematian mampu mengubah segalanya._

 _"..."_

 _"Mulai saat ini sudah kuputuskan! Misiku adalah untuk menyelamtakan jiwa penuh dosa sepertimu! Akan kugagalkan setiap rencana bunuh dirimu dan membuatmu menghargai arti kehidupan ini!" Ujar hantu itu semangat sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mengarahkannya padaku._

 _"Yosh! Ganbatte ne, manusia!"_

 _"Hei! Aku punya nama dasar hantu! Seenaknya saja kau memanggilku manusia!"_

 _"Biar saja, toh kau juga menolak memanggilku dengan nama Hime)*" Jawabnya santai. Oh Kami sama, berikan aku kekuatan agar tidak membunuh gadis ini - Ralat, HANTU ini._

 **D+ 3, 4, 5 +++++**

 _Semenjak saat itu aku tak pernah bisa pergi kemana pun dengan tenang. Hantu itu, sang Hime selalu mengawasiku selama 24 jam sehari, 7 hari seminggu dan tak sederik pun mengalihkan pandangannya daripadaku._

 _Di kamar tidur_

 _"Manusia, apa kau sudah tidur? Hei, walau kau memejamkan matamu namun aku tau bahwa kau hanya berpura - pura. Iya kan manusia? Hoi, jawab aku manusia." Ujar hantu itu sambil menusuk - nusukkan jarinya ke pipiku yang berusaha untuk tidur._

 _Di kamar mandi_

 _"Wah, kau sangat tampan ne, manusia. Roti sobek, roti sobek. Aku jatuh cinta." Ujarnya padaku yang sedang telanjang bulat di bawah guyuran shower. Rayuan gombalnya membuatku ingin muntah._

 _'Sabar Naruto, sabar.'_

 _Di dalam toilet_

 _"Wah, bahkan punyamu sangat besar ya manusia. Hm, apa sudah keluar semua? Sepertinya kau setiap hari makan bunga ya, karena pup-mu tercium sangat harum di indra penciumanku." Cukup! Kali ini aku tak mampu menoleransinya lagi!_

 _"Hei! Bisakah kau beri aku ruang! Dasar hantu sial!" Teriakanku menggema ke seluruh sudut rumah. Biarlah para tetangga menganggapku gila! Karena aku memang sudah gila! Aku tak mampu menghilangkan halusinasi dan bayang - bayangku tentang hantu itu dari hadapanku!_

 **Now**

Suara langkah kakiku yang berlari menyusuri jalanan menuju bukit menggema keras, aku berlari dan terus berlari. Menghindari kejaran hantu sinting yang terus mengejarku. Mungkin saja aku bisa mengembalikan hantu itu ke tempat asalnya. Dia berasal dari bukit angker itu dan akan kukembalikan Ia ke sana.

"Oh Kami sama! Tolong bawa kembali makhluk ciptaan-Mu ini kembali ke asalnya! Aku sudah tidak tahan! Aku tidak akan bunuh diri! Aku akan bertobat! Karena itu, kasihani aku!"

"Hmph, hahaha! Percuma saja manusia tampan, Kami sama tidak akan mendengar doamu. Karena ucapan yang kau katakan tidak keluar tulus dari dalam hatimu."

"Berhenti menggentayangiku, sialan!" Teriakku keras. Aku menjambak surai pirangku kasar, aku tidak tahan lagi! Kelereng biruku menatap ke arah jurang yang tak jauh dari sana. Benar juga!

Hantu tidak dapat melakukan kontak fisik dengan manusia bukan? Jadi bagaimana jika, aku terjun saja ke dalam jurang itu? Dan Ia tak akan mampu menghalangiku lagi. Lihat saja dasar hantu brengsek, siapa yang lebih berkuasa kali ini, hahahaha.

"Hei, hantu! Lihat, ada bintang jatuh!" Ujarku mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Eh? Apa?" Bingo! Dia benar - benar mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kumanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk lari dengan kencang menuju jurang yang gelap dan dalam.

Kematian, aku datang!

 **[•••]**

 **つづく**

 **09.10.16 ©Yuki Hime**


	3. Chapter 3

Hantu notabene-nya tidak dapat menyentuh makhluk yang masih hidup kan? Memang seperti itu seharusnya karena kami hidup dalam dua dunia yang berbeda yang terpisahkan oleh ruang dan waktu. Begitulah yang terlintas di pikiranku sampai aku berusaha untuk mencobai gadis hantu yang gigih menghentikan aksiku bunuh diri.

"Hei, hantu apa itu?!" Jemariku menunjuk ke arah langit malam yang gelap, mengalihkan pandangan gadis itu sejenak.

"Huh, di mana?" Berhasil! Dasar hantu konyol, bagaimana bisa Ia tertipu dengan trik lama dan kuno seperti itu, memang dia hidup di jaman kapan sih?

Kakiku berlari dengan kencang, menyusuri pepohonan, dahan dan ranting yang menghalangi jalanku. Aku hampir sampai, sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi aku akan menikmati kebebasan dan mati. Sedikit lagi!

* **Tap**

Aku melompat kala melihat tak ada lagi ujung dari jalanan yang kulewati. Aku memejamkan kedua iris safirku lekat, akhirnya aku berhasil. Aku akan kembali kepada sang pencipta, aku akan terbebas dari dunia fana ini.

Eh? Kenapa rasanya aku mengambang? Kapan aku menyentuh bumi? Kucoba untuk membuka kelopak mataku perlahan.

"!" Aku dapat merasakan nafasku tercekat saat melihat pemandangan yang mengejutkan yang ada di hadapanku. Sesosok gadis cantik dengan surai indigo yang terurai panjang dan bola mata amethyst yang menenangkan bagai padang bunga lavender serta kedua buah sayap diselimuti bulu putih dan halus yang begitu indah.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu? Jangan mati, Naruto _kun_." Jantungku bagai dihantam oleh palu besi yang begitu dingin mendengar ucapannya. Bagaimana gadis ini bisa tau namaku? Lagipula bukankah gadis ini seorang hantu? Bagaimana mungkin Ia dapat merubah wujud menjadi malaikat yang begitu anggun?

Apakah aku terjebak dalam sebuah ilusi?

"Si.. Siapa kau?" Tanyaku ragu - ragu saat gadis itu menurunkan tubuhku secara perlahan menginjak tanah kembali.

"Kau tak mempunyai memori apapun tentangku, Naruto _kun_?" Tunggu dulu, memori tentang gadis ini? Perawakannya memang tak begitu asing bagiku. Aku mencoba menggali kembali memori dalam otakku, setiap detail dari kejadian dalam masa kehidupanku.

Aku menemukannya, sebuah box berbahaya yang berada dalam tumpukan ingatan - ingatanku yang lain. Terkunci rapat dan terpojok dalam sudut kepalaku. Tidak! Ada peringatan bahwa aku tak boleh membukanya. Jangan, kumohon jangan lakukan ini.

Kepalaku terasa bagai tersengat listrik jutaan volt saat aku mulai membuka kembali box berbahaya itu dan mengingat sesosok gadis cilik berambut indigo pendek yang dahulu kerap kali bermain denganku dan Ia adalah cinta pertamaku yang sudah lama sekali kulupakan. Apakah mungkin, gadis yang berada di hadapanku saat ini adalah -

"Hinata?"

...

 _Flashback_

 _"Naruto kun, gomen aku telat. Apakah kau sudah lama menungguku?" Seorang gadis kecil berambut indigo berlari menuju ke arahku dengan nafas terengah - engah, Ia memegang kedua lututnya dan berusaha mengatur kembali nafasnya yang hilang._

 _"Tidak apa Hinata chan, Hime-ku yang cantik. Kau datang saja aku sudah sangat senang." Ujarku seraya mengelus pucuk kepala indigo Hinata dengan lembut dan mengacak - acak surainya._

 _"Mou, Naruto kun! Aku sudah menyisir dengan rapi rambutku! Kenapa kau acak lagi!" Teriak Hinata sambil menggembungkan pipinya, terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mataku._

 _"Kau tetap cantik dalam keadaan apapun, Hime. Ayo kita pergi ke taman." Aku meraih tangan mungil gadis yang sudah mengisi kekosongan di hatiku dengan erat. Sejak aku dilahirkan, aku sama sekali tak pernah merasakan yang namanya perhatian dan kasih sayang dari keluargaku dan orang di sekitarku._

 _Namun Hinata, gadis ini mengajarkanku tentang apa arti persahabatan, rasa sayang, kasih dan cinta yang tulus. Aku bahkan bersumpah pada diriku sendiri tak akan membiarkan satu orang pun menyakiti gadis ini dan aku akan menjaga Hinata dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku -_

 _Selamanya._

 _Tadinya itu yang ada dalam pikiranku, sampai suatu hari insiden itu terjadi. Hari di mana untuk pertama kalinya aku menyesal pergi bersama Hinata. Saat itu Ayah dan Ibuku sedang bertengkar dan mereka memukuliku sebagai pelampiasan amarahnya, hari itu aku menangis dan kabur dari rumah._

 _Aku pergi memasuki hutan liar yang tak jauh dari desa. Aku menyembunyikan diriku di sana selama berhari - hari. Aku benci Ayah, aku benci Ibu, aku benci orang - orang yang mengucilkan kami, aku benci semuanya. Aku ingin mati._

 _Aku memeluk kedua lututku dan menenggelamkan kepalaku, menangisi nasib dan kehidupanku yang malang. "Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus lahir ke dalam dunia ini jika memang kehadiranku tidak dibutuhkan? Aku bahkan tidak berguna. Hiks, kenapa!"_

 _Aku terus menunduk dan menunduk sampai kurasakan sebuah pelukan hangat dari belakang. Pelukan yang berasal dari kedua tangan seseorang. Ia memelukku bagaikan seorang Ibu yang baru saja menemukan anaknya yang hilang selama bertahun - tahun. Rasa ini, kasih sayang Ibu yang tak pernah sempat kudapatkan._

 _"Hime?" Cicitku pelan, aku menoleh untuk memandang wajah yang memeluk tubuhku hangat. Namun alangkah terkejutnya aku saat mendapatkan bukan wajah Hinata yang sedang memelukku melainkan seorang wanita tua gila yang membawa sebilah kapak._

 _Rumor mengatakan bahwa hutan ini disegel karena ada penyihir yang senang menyulik anak - anak dan orang yang tersesat serta memakan jantung mereka dan menggantung kepala korbannya di dedahanan pohon._

 _"Aku menemukanmu." Ujar wanita tua itu dengan suara seraknya yang mengerikan._

 _"K.. Kyaaa, tidak! Lepaskan aku!" Aku meronta - ronta dalam gendongan wanita tua itu, aku menyesal, aku belum mau mati! Aku tidak mau dimakan! Hinata kau di mana? Tolong aku!_

 _"NARUTO KUN!" Sebuah suara teriakan memekikan telingaku dan juga wanita tua gila ini. Itu suara Hinata! Ia datang menyelamatkanku!_

 _"Hime!"_

 _"Mangsa yang lain, huh?" Cicit wanita tua itu pelan. Wanita itu menjatuhkan tubuh mungilku ke tanah, aku hanya mampu meringis kesakitan. Wanita tua itu menerjang ke arah Hinata dengan sangat cepat, Oh tidak!_

 _"Lari Hime! Lari!" Teriakku, aku tak mampu menggerakan kakiku saat itu, kakiku terkilir dan mati rasa. Di luar dugaanku, Hinata sama sekali tak bergeming, Ia menghindar dari serangan wanita itu dan menuju ke arahku, menopang tubuhku dan berusaha untuk kabur._

 _"Hime! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau bisa mati!"_

 _"Aku tidak masalah harus mati, jika itu artinya aku dapat melindungimu, Naruto kun." Lirih Hinata seraya tersenyum lembut padaku._

 _"Jangan kabur! Kalian akan menemaniku para jiwa yang malang, kalian akan membuatku hidup abadi! Kemarilah tikus - tikus kecil yang manis!" Wanita gila itu berlari mengejar kami, aku sudah tak sanggup berlari. Kakiku terlalu sulit untuk digerakan._

 _"Naruto kun, bertahanlah. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi kita akan sampai, Naruto kun!" Hinata tak menyerah untuk memapahku, dapat kulihat cahaya yang bersinar di ujung sana, namun keberuntungan tak berpihak pada kami. Di saat sudah mendekati pagar kawat yang akan membawa kami pulang, aku tersandung dan terjatuh, menghambat pergerakan Hinata yang ikut terjatuh bersamaku._

 _"Larilah Hime, pulanglah. Aku sudah tidak sanggup." Ujarku dengan keputusasaan. Hinata menggeleng kuat, air mata memenuhi pelupuk amethyst gadis itu._

 _Tatapan Hinata intens, Ia memandang wanita tua gila menyeramkan yang semakin mendekat ke arah kami, lalu tatapannya beralih menuju jurang yang tak jauh dari sini dan Ia menatapku dengan tatapan sedih lalu sedetik kemudian Ia tersenyum bahagia._

 _"Hiduplah dengan baik, Naruto kun." Ujarnya lirih. Saat itu aku masih mencerna apa maksud tatapan dan ucapannya namun kemudia aku sadar. Ia akan mengorbankan dirinya demi keselamatanku._

 _"Tidak, Hime, jangan." Lirihku seraya menahan tangis._

 _"Sayonara, Naruto kun." Ia berlari menuju arah wanita itu dan memancingnya menuju jurang. "Tangkap aku, dasar wanita gila!" Pancingnya, wanita tua itu geram dan mengejar Hinata menancapkan kapak besar utu pada perut Hinata namun Hinata malah memeluk wanita itu erat sehingga kapak semakin menancap ke dalam perutnya._

 _Terakhir kali kulihat Ia tersenyum manis padaku, dapat kubaca gestur bibir tipisnya yang mengatakan 'Aishiteru, Naruto kun.' Dan kemudian Ia menghilang, terjun ke dalam jurang gelap dan dalam bersama wanita tua itu._

 _..._

"A.. Aku ingat. Aku yang membunuhmu, Hinata! Maafkan aku. Kejadian itu begitu membuatku shock sehingga aku terkapar selama satu minggu dan ketika aku sadar, memoriku tentangmu semuanya menghilang. Hinata, kenapa kau lakukan semua itu?! Kenapa kau rela memberikan nyawamu hanya untuk seorang sepertiku?!"

Aku kecewa, Hinata adalah gadis yang ceria, bertalenta dan Ia mempunyai masa depan yang cerah, namun hanya karena manusia sepertiku, Ia mati dengan mengenaskan. Kenapa, kenapa Hinata?!

"Hiks, maafkan aku." Aku bersimpuh, menundukan kepala dan badanku padanya.

"Naruto _kun_ , aku menitipkan nyawaku padamu saat itu. Kenapa kau menyia - nyiakannya? Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku tak apa jika harus mati asalkan kau terus hidup menjaga nyawa yang sudah kutitipkan padamu." Hinata memeluk tubuhku dengan lembut. Hangat dan nyaman, itulah perasaan yang memenuhi hatiku saat ini.

Air mataku mengalir tanpa bisa kuhentikan, seandainya saat itu aku lebih berguna, seandainya aku bisa melindunginya, seandainya aku tak bersikap kekanak - kanakan dan kabur dari rumah, seandainya, seandainya, seandainya, seandainya.

Kepalaku dipenuhi oleh kata - kata penyesalan. Hinata pasti masih tetap hidup.

"Aku hidup, Naruto _kun_. Aku hidup sebagai malaikat pelindungmu. Meski kau tak akan mampu melihatku lagi setelah ini, namun aku akan selalu bersamamu di sini." Hinata mengarahkan jari telunjuknya yang panjang ke arah dadaku.

"Sepertinya tugasku sudah selesai." Lirih Hinata saat cahaya terang mulai menyelimuti dirinya.

"Jangan pernah lagi berpikiran untuk mati, jagalah selalu nyawa yang kutitipkan dalam tubuhmu. Meski raga ini tak akan bisa bersanding dengamu, namun aku akan menunggumu sampai waktunya tiba kita akan berkumpul kembali bersama." Ujar Hinata seraya tersenyum lembut, dapat kulihat tubuhnya yang perlahan menghilang menjadi butiran cahaya yang naik ke atas.

"Hi., Hinata, jangan pergi. Hiduplah bersamaku, jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi!" Teriakku, aku berusaha menggapai tangan Hinata yang tak dapat lagi kusentuh.

Berat rasanya untuk mengucapkan kata perpisahan padamu sekali lagi, namun semua itu akan kulakukan asalkan aku dapat melihat senyuman cerah itu kembali dan kau dapat menghargai hidup yang sudah dianugerahkan kepadamu.

" _Sayonara_ , Naruto _kun_."

"HINATAAAAAAAA!"

...

Hari ini aku membawakan bunga matahari kesayanganmu, apa kau bahagia di sana, _Hime_? Aku sudah menjalankan hidupku dengan baik sesuai yang kau inginkan, lagipula kau tak akan memaafkanku jika aku menyia - nyiakan hidupku lagi kan?

Namun satu hal yang perlu kau tau, Hime, aku tidak menikah dan tidak mempunyai keturunan. Karena aku ditakdirkan hanya mampu untuk mencintaimu, Hinata. Dan aku akan selalu setia menunggu janjimu, sampai saatnya tiba kita bertemu kembali dan berbahagia untuk selama - lamanya.

Umurku sudah mencapai setengah abad, aku percaya tidak lama lagi aku akan segera menyusulmu untuk kembali ke dalam pelukanmu, Hime.

 _Sayonara, Aishiteru_ Hinata.

[•••]

 **終わり**

 **12.10.16 ©Yuki Hime**


End file.
